Not This Again
by IamMe03
Summary: 1 year ago: Cammie and Zach were a happy and normal in love couple and everythig was perfect. Now: After a bad break-up with many lies and deceptions, Cammie is a pop star and Zach is still a normal boy who came home from visiting his grandparents in England for nearly a year. They are once again thrown together but will they be able to work it out and will Zammie survive? All pais


**AN: I know, I know! I need to update my other stories and I will but I HAD to write this down. I'm working on my other stories but right now I have 3 projects due, 1 major test in Algebra 1, 1 test in Language Arts, and 1 test in science so... and I already had this written down, in my defense.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Zach: Am I going to be with Cammie in this story?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Zach: How about later in the story?**

**Me: Josh is in here too... *hint hint***

**Zach: So?**

**Me: Are you really that di?**

**Zach: I have no answer to that. Are you like grumpy or something? Maybe hungry and craving some... pizza and ice cream?**

**Me: How?**

**Zach: Spy.**

**Me: That doesn't grant you access to my stomach...**

**Zach: We have Liz.**

**Me: Oh no! You have corrupted her!**

**Zach: No we just threatened to test one of her unfinished experiments on Jonas.**

**Me: Would you have?**

**Zach: No. But she doesn't know that.**

**Liz: Excuse me?**

**Zach: Uh... Hi Liz?**

**Liz: You know I'll be nice and give you 3 seconds to run before taking this acid and pouring it all over you.**

**Zach: What experiment is that?**

**Liz: I accidently spilled a bunch of chemicals in here while trying to make a monkey juggle rubber snakes.**

**Zach: Ok?**

**Liz: 3...2... Don't make me get to one.**

**Zach: Uh bye! *runs out of room***

**Liz: One! *chases after him***

**Me: Ok? Anyways. I don't own Gallagher Girls *sigh* and I am not Taylor Swift. *double sigh* WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL WORLD?!**

**Cammie's POV**

"Are you ready? We've got 15 minutes until the show starts and they're already letting people in!" I hurried. It was nearly time for our performance and we were still waiting for Macey to change for the first song.

"Alright! I'm done!" She said coming out from the bathroom.

"Finally!" She rolled her eyes at me. We walked out of our dressing room that we shared. We could have had separate ones but we would have been in only one of them most of the time anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And who you came here for: The Gallagher Girls!" I heard the announcer then loud clapping. I took a deep breath; it was time. I walked out onto the stage with Bex and Macey and also Ben, Jake, and Josh who were our band. Liz was up doing lights for the first couple of songs. We were inside a huge stadium and I could see some space

"Hey y'all! How's it going?" I shouted out. I got a lot of cheers and 'greats.'

"Okay, so our first song for you guys today will be Starlight!" The crowd cheered and we took our places.

Cammie: _Italics_

Bex: **Bold**

Macey: Underlined

All: Normal

_I said oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing _I jumped up and down_  
Like we're made of starlight _I spun around_  
Like we're made of starlight_

**I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45 **Bex put up 4 fingers then 5**  
Picks me up, play one night at the window  
He were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild**_  
_Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in  
The night we snook into a yacht club party  
Pretending to be a duchess and a prince She put her hand on her chest

I said oh my, what a marvellous tune We pumped our fists  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing We all jumped up and down  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight We raised our hands above our heads  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight

He said look at you worrying so much about things you can't change  
You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way  
He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to me  
Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?

At this point, we jumped off the stage and started our routine that we had perfect due to hours of practice. They hoisted me up on a pyramid and then I flipped off, landing stedily. Then we started our dancing and flipping.

**Like oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight**

Ooh ooh he's talking crazy  
Ooh ooh dancing with me  
Ooh ooh we could get married  
Have ten kids and teach them how to dream

Ooh ooh ooh x4

Oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Like starlight starlight_  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Don't you see the starlight starlight  
Don't you dream impossible things_

We froze and everyone cheered.

**Zach's POV**

"Come on bro! We've got an extra ticket." Grant was trying to convince us to go to a concert. I had just gotten back from England yesterday and I wanted to sleep but Grant wouldn't leave me alone.

"Where'd you even get those tickets?"

"Jonas bought them because he likes that blonde chick on there, the one that does the lights and stuff half the time."

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Grant nodded.

"The concert is in 2 hours though and we have to leave in an hour and also pick up Preston and Jonas." I groaned and checked the time. It was 7:15 pm.

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at the stadium 15 minutes before the show started and got into our seats.

"Hey Grant, what's the group called?"

"They're called the Gallagher Girls."

"Who's in the group? Like the main singers?"

"Hold on, let me check." He dug around for a second. "They're Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, or Liz Sutton, Rebecca, or Bex, Baxter… Oh crap."

"What?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend. You know, the one I sort of… dropped because of those guys…Wow. She's hot now!"

"That's really nice, Grant. Besides, you're not even going to talk to her anyways."

"Yeah, I know. And by the way, there's one more girl, her name is Cameron, or Cammie, Morgan." I was taking a drink when he said that but when he did, I started coughing.

"What?"

"Dude, you alright?"

"Cammie Morgan? Doesn't that name ring a bell to you?" I watched as he thought about it and then comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah! She was that chick that cheated on you wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but we're not going to like say anything to them anyways so it doesn't really matter." I shrugged like it was no big deal but inside I was freaking out. Cammie Morgan, a famous singer? All I could remember her as was a little shy girl who wasn't the most, how could I put this, popular or attractive. I still loved her though and when she cheated on me, it hurt.

_Flashback_

_I was going to Starbucks to meet Cammie for our date tonight when Charlie Hendrick came up to me._

"_You going to meet Cammie tonight?" She asked._

"_Yeah, why?" She took out her phone._

"_Because she's a cheating slut." I got angry then. _

"_Oh yeah, then tell how you could prove it." I wasn't expecting her to actually prove it, many girls had already tried to draw me away from Cam, but she handed me her phone and on the screen, was her and Chris Telam kissing. I tensed then the hurt came._

"_Where'd you get that?" I tried to keep the crack out of my voice but failed._

"_I took it when I saw them in the forest kissing. Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, fine. I just have to… go." I turned to leave but before I could, she stopped me._

"_Wait. You could give her a taste of her own medicine. Walk in with me and let her see you." I thought about it and my first instinct was to say no but as I thought about it, I realized it was the perfect way to get revenge._

"_Alright." I said and grabbed her hand and walked in. I met Cam's eyes and started to regret it when I saw the hurt in them but then remembered it was her who cheated on me so I ignored it and went up to order. I noticed her running out and everyone's eyes following her then looking at me. It was a small town and everybody knew everybody. I felt a pang of guilt but pushed It down and told myself it was an eyelash in her eyes, not tears that made her wipe her eyes just like I pretended it was the smell of coffee beans making my eyes sting but I knew it wasn't._

_Flashback over_

I had tried not to think about that for so long even though I still did every so often and it always brought back a wave of hurt even though I'd been in England for 10 months. I shook my head and tried, to no avail to block it out. Just then, the doors closed and the show started. The announcer started with some intodution thing but I wasn't really paying attention, I was waiting for Cammie.

When she came out, I had to do a double take. That didn't look like Cammie at all. She looked confident and strong and beautiful. Not that she wasn't before but now, it was more obvious. I watched as they started to sing.

I said oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing  
Like we're made of starlight  
Like we're made of starlight

I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45  
Picks me up, play one night at the window  
He were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild  
Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in  
The night we snook into a yacht club party  
Pretending to be a duchess and a prince

I said oh my, what a marvellous tune We pumped our fists  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight

He said look at you worrying so much about things you can't change  
You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way  
He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to me  
Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?

Like oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Ooh ooh he's talking crazy  
Ooh ooh dancing with me  
Ooh ooh we could get married  
Have ten kids and teach them how to dream

Ooh ooh ooh x4

Oh my, what a marvellous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Like starlight starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Don't you see the starlight starlight  
Don't you dream impossible things

I stared as they flipped and danced and sang. It was way different than what I was used to seeing Cammie doing. She didn't look like she was worried or shy at all. Where was the old Cammie Morgan? I found myself leaning closer to get a better look. She really was good. I couldn't stop myself from clapping after the song even though I was supposed to hate her. And the lyrics. I had no idea she could write or dance or even sing. Wow. I sure had missed a lot.

**Me: Well that's it for the first chapter!**

**Zach: Ouch. *comes into room***

**Me: Zach? Why are you purple and yellow? With a tail?**

**Liz: *comes into room with an empty test tube* Because purple and yellow make each other stand out. They're opposites on the color wheel which are also corresponding colors. If it was purple and red, it wouldn't stand out as much.**

**Me: And the tail?**

**Liz: Blame the monkey.**


End file.
